


Some Cut MMS Smut That I May As Well Put Up

by keikei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, squidward goes to hollywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikei/pseuds/keikei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this fuckin smut to appear near the end of my fic My Mind Secedes but decided that A) it didn't really fit and B) it would have been awkward to post a SFW and NSFW version of a chapter</p><p>it literally has nothing to do with mms at this point so if you happen to read that dont worry</p><p>it's literally though unfinished so don't expect to get off to it, sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Cut MMS Smut That I May As Well Put Up

She stood still, eyes closed, frozen. This was why she’d come here, wasn’t it? She couldn’t think of another reason. A hand touched her face, wiping some blood off. “Come on. Sit down.”

 

She felt compelled to do so. Vriska brushed Kanaya’s hair away from her eyes, and the two made direct eye contact. Vriska’s grin shot through Kanaya, a fiery reflection to Kanaya’s cold gaze. “C’mon.” She spoke softly. Almost... caring. Kanaya was disconcerted as to just how genuine Vriska’s concern seemed. “What’s up?” 

 

For reasons she couldn’t fathom, Kanaya leaned forward and laid her head upon Vriska’s shoulder. Vriska let out the smallest laugh. “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but that’s not much of an answer.” 

 

Kanaya kept her head there for a moment, letting her thoughts process. She brought herself back up, face alarmingly close to Vriska’s. At last, she broke her silence. With the smallest of smiles, she whispered, “Forget it.” Lips still tinged with blood, they kissed. It seemed both inevitable and surprising - both were stationary for a second before Vriska allowed herself to be pushed against the seat.

 

They were caught up in each other’s arms - Kanaya  brought her hands up to Vriska’s face, and Vriska, all shock gone from her, wrapped herself tightly around Kanaya’s back. The dried blood dissolved in their mouths, adding to the potent virility between the two. Kanaya could feel the blood flowing just under the surface of Vriska’s skin - she broke their mouths apart and moved hers to Vriska’s neck. She bit. An invisible tingle of excitement passed through both of them as Kanaya began to drink. 

 

She had no discernable reaction - indeed, beyond the taste, Kanaya was getting nothing from this. And yet, it felt right to do so. Vriska gritted her teeth, grin locked in place, as a wave of excitement passed through her. Kanaya was not drinking for herself - it was for Vriska’s sake. She could feel fingers digging into her back as she brought her blue-tinted mouth back up to face Vriska. 

 

Again, the two stared at one another, now in mutual trepidation as to what they knew was to follow. On instinct alone, Kanaya brought her hands under the straps of Vriska’s tank top. Lifting it, it slips off. Underneath, she was bare before Kanaya. Vriska was far from the most well-endowed of trolls, but, well... that was perfectly fine by Kanaya’s standards.   
  
Between hurried breaths, Vriska talked. “Can’t say I expected this, but... I’m not gonna complain.” The two laughed. Kanaya’s mind was blank beyond the confines of the room. Vriska brought her hands to Kanaya’s chest, ripping apart what remained of her own top. At any other time this would have been a cardinal sin - but the moment was an exception. 

 

She brought her head back down to Vriska’s body. She allowed her fangs to lightly scrape her navel, barely opening her up. She felt Vriska shiver, her hands grabbing at whatever they could. Kanaya moved her mouth over a nipple, kissing at it and brushing at it lightly with her teeth. This degree of control was intoxicating. Completely in control, she began to run a hand over Vriska’s thigh.

 

Her hand found itself lost between her partner’s legs.  Kanaya found herself in an oddly comfortable position - she supposed this had been something she’d anticipated for some time. Vriska, conversely, was freed from her stupor. She composed herself slightly, glancing down at Kanaya, whose hand remained still. Kanaya ran her tongue over her chest once more, before pulling Vriska into a kiss that she hoped would be reassuring. Saliva, sweat, and blood mixed in an intense, thick combination. And halfway through their embrace, Kanaya ran her fingers across Vriska’s slit.

 

Vriska’s eyes widened, and she bit down, right on Kanaya’s tongue. Far from being painful, it amused her. It was rare to see Vriska in such a position of vulnerability. She broke their lips apart, grinning down at her. “May I?” Vriska spent a moment in stupefied thought, in a meek manner that was both unbefitting of her... and  _ tantalizing. _

 

Permission granted, Kanaya pressed a finger inside. Vriska shook slightly, looking somewhat lost. It was positively adorable. Opting to give her some guidance, Kanaya brought her free hand behind Vriska’s head and guided it to her chest. It stayed there motionless for a moment before Kanaya began to feel lips against her skin. A satisfied smirk on her face, Kanaya added a second finger, beginning to move them slowly, easing them both into it. 

 

Vriska was soon slick with her own wetness. For fear she wouldn’t think to do it herself in her addled state, Kanaya slid her pants and underwear down to her knees - they’d soon end up shaking themselves off.  She ran her thumb over Vriska’s clit, causing her to shake and whine slightly. Her breath hit Kanaya’s skin in erratic bursts, her hands clawing at Kanaya’s back. Her fingers began to pick up the pace, taking total control of Vriska’s pleasure. Within minutes,  her body had tensed, her neck craning backwards as she released a high and mighty moan.

 

There were whimpers of aftershock as Kanaya slid her fingers back out. She brought them up to her mouth, tasting her. It was sweet. Warm. She grinned once more. Glancing down at the heavy-breathing mess before her, she tossed aside her skirt and brought her own underwear down. Already somewhat excited, she stood herself in front of Vriska’s flushed face, confident she’d get the hint. 

  
She did. Vriska tilted her head forward, giving Kanaya brief consideration before tentatively running her tongue across her folds. Kanaya shivered - it wasn’t the tongue itself so much as the fact that it was Vriska Serket, under her, adhering to her command. She barely had time to bask in this victory before she felt a mouth press against her again. Placing a hand on the back of Vriska’s head, her grin was wide and unabashed.


End file.
